Pimp Slapped By Karma
by Flower of Knives
Summary: 19 year old lightweight boxer Sakura Haruno has just enrolled into the prestigious Konoha University. However when a little mix up with her name lands her in an all MENS dorm, the poorpinkette has to pretend to be a guy in order to not be living on the streets. The only person who knows that she is a girl is her quiet and sometimes snarky roommate, Itachi Uchiha. Blackmail ensues.
1. About This Story

19 year old lightweight boxer Sakura Haruno, has just enrolled into the prestigious Konoha University.

However when a little mix up with her name lands her in an all MENS dorm, the poor pinkette has to pretend to be a guy in order to not be living on the streets. The only person who knows that she is a girl is her quite, yet sometimes snarky roommate, Itachi Uchiha.

Blackmail ensues.

Coming from a family that is involved with some not so upright people in the hated Sound Country, it has caused the girl to have a slightly warped perception on life. Her motto is "Destroy what Destroy's you."

Can Sakura get past her odd past and even weirder present and find happiness, maybe even love? Or will Karma strike the girl one last hilarious blow?

(I personally am rooting for Karma!)


	2. Chapter 1 Say Hello To Miss Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the places that may or may not be mentioned in the coming story. I really wish I did though. Cause then I wouldn't be wasting my life writing crappy fanfiction. :)**

* * *

"Stupid fucking stuck up teachers and their expensive perfume!"

Sakura Haruno trudged along the long path toward her new dorm at the south side of the rather extensive campus of Konoha University. The 19 year old had just gotten out of a meeting with the director of the college and her adviser about the coming year. Rolling her eyes at the memory of their jointly startled looks at her hair and persona, the pinkette paused her stomping parade to glance over at the nearby buildings. Looking into the windows of the girls dorms, the tomboy smirked at the prancing antics of the girly females.

Snorting as one of the many blondes was hit by a pillow, Sakura continued her long walk to Miller Hall.

Arriving at her destination a couple minutes later, the girl walked into what appeared to be the main hall. And what she saw was more than what she had bargained for. Gasping as she took in the room, the girl took in her new surroundings.

Inside the spacious room was a large flat screen complete with an entertainment system, three long black leather couches, an over stuffed easy chair and a semi-large glass coffee table.

"HOLY FREAKING BUDDA."

"Nice isn't it? We just had it redone. The old furniture was smelling slightly...old."

Jumping a little at the sudden voice behind her, the pinkette smiled as she turned around to see what she thought was an older man with silver hair. Sticking out her hand, Sakura introduced herself.

"No kidding! You guys did a really nice job. I'm Sakura Haruno, and you must be the dorm head?"

Nodding, the tall silver haired man who seemed to be in his mid thirties (on closer inspection) laughed as he took the outstretched hand in his own.

"That I am. My names Kakashi. And I must say, I'm a little suprised...I was expecting someone..."

"Ultra-girlish?" cut in the now smirking woman, "yeah, I get that a lot. My parents thought by giving me a really girly name they could influence my future attitude. It kinda backfired on 'em. It shouldn't change anything though, unless you put me with pink and frills loving blondes."

Letting go of the said girl's hand, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat apologetic expression. Looking away from the awaiting pinkette the poor man laughed nervously as he told the green eyed girl something that blew her mind.

"Yeah, um, about that. It's kind of a funny story really...This is actually a, um, all BOYS dormitory. There seems to have been a slight mix up with you and the student we were expecting, Saku Hasuno..."

Staring at the man, Sakura tried to comprehend what was happening. It really didn't work.

"Say What?"

* * *

'You see Miss. Haruno, it seems that because of the similarities in yours and the other students name, and the fact that you enrolled so late into the semester, that you were placed in Miller Hall (this dormitory) instead of Myrtle Hall (the girls dormitory). I really am quite sorry."

Sighing in frustration, Sakura placed a hand on her head. This was just to much to deal with on an empty stomach.

"Well, is there a way we can get this fixed? Or, ya know, get me transferred to another dorm? Cause I already paid my boarding fee for this trimester!"

"Let me see what I can do. Why don't you have a seat while I try and get this mess cleaned up." With that, the poor man walked back down the hallway to his office in the back of the corridor. Sitting down on one of the couches, the pinkette waited. And Waited

And Waited.

After ten minutes the girl had had enough (patience had never been her specialty). Getting up and walking back to Mr. Hatake's office in the back, the girl paused before knocking, hearing a rather upset voice coming through the door.

_"What do you mean there are no other rooms available!? That's impossible!...No. No that is NOT okay! She already paid for the trimester!...THIS IS A MEN'S DORMITORY. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!...Hello sir, I mean Ma'am!...yes...no huh?...I understand...good bye."_

Suddenly the door opened in front of eavesdropping pinkette. Jumping back, the girl grinned sheepishly at the man in front of her. Gazing down at the 5' 3 green eyed girl, Kakshi gave her an apologetic smile.

"I guess you heard all that huh?"

Playing with the hem of her shirt the girl nodded.

"I'mreallysorryIwasn'tmeaningtoeavesdropIwasjustth erean-"

"It's okay! It's, it's fine." interrupted the now flustered , grabbing the girls elbow he led her back to the main room and sat her down in the easy chair before kneeling down in front of her like she was a four year old.

"Trust me. It's fine. However, your living situation seems to be solved. You will be staying here for the coming trimester."

Gaping at the man, the pinkette (for the second time that day) tried to make sense of what the man had just said. The only thing that did was make her head hurt.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. I am going to be staying here."

"yes."

"And this is is an all men's dorm."

"yes, that is correct."

"And this is a two person per room dorm right?"

"Ah, yes that is also correct."

"So that mean's I'm going to have to share my living and sleeping space with another human being of the male persuasion?"

smirking at the girls words, Kakashi nodded.

"What is wrong with this picture?!"

Smiling at the upset girl, the silver haired man got up and sat himself down on the couch opposite the chair in which Sakura was taking up space. Crossing his legs, he began to clear up what seemed to be a rather foggy situation.

"You see, I just got off the phone with the schools director, and she says that in order to stay here, you either need to get a sex change or you need to be a maid. And we don't need any more house cleaning staff...so...how good are you at acting?"

"What are you insinuating here?" said a rather blank faced pinkette.

"In order to stay here, from this day on you are now MR. Saku Haruno

"...I guess it's a good year to be small in the chest department huh?"

* * *

_Heya guys! Chewy here and I just wanted to say thanks for reading! I really appreciate your support!_

_And sorry for the chapters being so short, I am writing them in between classes, so please forgive me!_


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Guys

Two days and a new haircut and wardrobe later, a certain spunky pinkette was back at Miller Hall. Parking her black mini cooper in one of the empty spots in front of the house, Sakura gave herself one last look over.

Before this whole fiasco, her hair had been a little past her shoulders with an over sweep that went from right to left. now it had been reduced to what she called "a-super-smexy-emo-boy-with-balls" look. Smirking to herself in the rear view mirror, the jean and hoodie clad girl opened the car door and stepped onto the pavement.

She made it halfway across the spacious front yard before getting hit in the back of the head with an over inflated football.

Face planting into the warm soil, the pinkette laid there trying to make the stars disappear from around her head. Hearing footsteps come running over to where she was laying, Sakura tried to lift her head to get a good look at the person who tried to kill her before her time.

It was a guy (go figure right? sarcasm people. sarcasm.) with big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that looked like it was styled at a salon. Which it probably was seeing as this guy was wearing two hundred dollar jeans. And were those...whisker tattoos?

Grinning as he helped the aggravated girl to her feet, the surfer-wanna-be chuckled.

"Sorry bout that dude. You were kinda in the way though."

Brushing off her pants, the disgruntled teen gave the man a look that said different variations of go to hell.

"I was in the way so you threw a ball at my head?"

"Well when you put it that way ur makes me sound like a dick dosen't it?" laughed the blonde as he ruffled his perfect hair.

"Ya don't say."

Grinning as he stuck out his hand to the still fuming pinkette, he introduced himself. "The names Naruto Uzumaki. And just to let you know, I really AM sorry."

Grabbing the outstretched hand, the girl half smiled at the dorky blonde.

"Saku. I'm the new boarder."

"I kinda figured as much, seeing as its not everyday that a guy comes here with two duffle bags and a suitcase."

Following Naruto's gaze to her car, Sakura chuckled. It was true. She had packed WAY to much by guy standards.

Shrugging, the girl turned guy retorted, "What can I say. I like my shoes to match my shirts." looking back at the boy, the girl queried at something that had been bothering her since the moment she had seen the boy.

"Anyway, my clothing aside, what the fuck was so important that you threw a ball at my head to get me out of the way?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto simply picked up the ball and began walking into the house before looking over his shoulder with a wink.

"A red head in a bikini top"

Rolling her eyes at the lusting blonde in front of her, Sakura made her way up the steps into Miller Hall. Getting ready to follow Naruto into the house, she paused mid-step. Smacking her forehead at her own stupidity, the girl let out a depleted sigh. She had left all her bags in the car! What the hell was she thinking?!

Jogging back to the mini cooper, Sakura pulled open the back door to grab the many bags containing her wardrobe for the coming months. Slamming the door shut with her foot, the pinkette trudged her way back to the house. Finally reaching her destination, she banged on the door calling out to her house mate to come and open the door.

As a grinning blonde opened the door for a very over loaded teen, Kakashi emerged from around the corner.

"Ah _Mr_.Haruno!" the man called out, emphasizing the title much to Sakura's displeasure, "It's good to see you again. For a moment, I thought I may have scared you away after out talk the other day."

Smirking at the silver haired man holding...was that porn!?, the girl smirked. "Trust me. I don't scare easy."

As the two sent meaningful glances at eachother, a certain blonde was scratching his head.

"Uh...did I miss something?"

* * *

**_4 HOURS LATER_**

"Ah. Finally settled."

Sakura plopped down on the bottom of the twin sized bunks beds, worn out from the many events of the day.

First there was the showing of her room. Apparently, the other guy was already moved in, but by just looking at the room, you could never tell. The only signs that there was someone living there was the laundry hamper against the far wall half filled with clothes and the science books on top of the dresser. After putting her stuff in its desired location around the room, she had been introduced to the other boarders.

There was Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Gaaral (a visiting student from Suna). She was told that her roommate, Itachi, would be home a little later as he had a part time job after school hours.

Then there had been the questions. Where was she from ("I used to live in the Sound Country") Was she with the mob then? ("Do I look that dumb?") Did she play sports? ("I kickbox, but that's about it") What kind of job did she have? ("I work for a local sports and dancing center.") Did she have a girlfriend? ("Um. No." this cause Kakashi to almost spit out his coffee.) Was she still a virgin then? ("What kind of fucked up question is that!?")

Then there was dinner (which she was forced to participate in). Then there was clean up and finally, a nice long talk with her loving (hackhackcoughcough) dorm head about the dorm rules and schedules.

No being out past 11 on school nights unless letting him know before hand. No parties without notifing him first. Blah blah blah...

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura forced herself up from the comfortable bed. Walking over to her dresser and taking out a pair of jim jams, the girl made her way across the room to the bathroom attached to her living quarters.

After stripping down and getting into the shower (which is harder than you might think due to a freaking buttload of breast bindings) Sakura let the warm water run over her tired back and shoulders. Humming an old tune as she rinsed out her hair the pinkette burst into a full blown song.

**_"Come little children, I'll take thee away,_**

**_Into a land, of enchantment. Come little children,_**

**_It's time for to play, here in my garden of shadows..."_**

"Nice voice."

"AHHHHHH!"


End file.
